the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Helpful Tips For Attending A Wedding Expo
Bridal expo’s are large shopping events that most brides-to-be sign up for so they can meet all wedding vendors in one place. The soon to be brides and all her bridesmaids or best friends attend these so they can get ideas for their weddings, and decide which vendors suits their needs all under one roof. To attend one of these, locate a date for an upcoming event near you, at the following website: https://www.nuovobride.com/. Then, buy tickets online for the event date of your choice. If the tickets are purchased early, you can get discounted prices instead of paying the full price to attend if purchased at the venue. To be organized, gps the address then send to all your attendees and confirm that they have the information so there is no mix up of about the details. There will be lots of walking, it is advisable to wear comfortable shoes. When you arrive at the venue, parking is free or sometimes validated if you bring in your ticket to the check in desk. As you enter the building at the main entrance, there is a sign-in desk set up in the foyer to help organize attendees. Approach the event organizers and show them your ticket, these individuals can be identified by the large posters and event advertisements next to them. This is where you will receive a list to have each vendor sign so the bride-to-be can be entered into a drawing for prizes. At this point you are directed towards the vendors. There are usually around 80-120 vendors set up with staged wedding settings at their stalls ready to discuss their services or product and answer questions. The people who sell wedding dresses at the very front will wave you over and offer to pin a bridal veil on everyone in the party and give the bride-to-be sash identifying her as the bride. As you walk from one stall to the other, the entire party will be offered samples of wines, cakes, cookies, pastries, chocolates, appetizers, many different types of foods samples from various caterers. And that’s just the beginning, you meet with professional photographers, DJ’s, special lighting engineers, venue wedding organizers, bachelor party event specialists and event co-coordinators. All this is done to the beat of sometimes romantic music and at times, dancing music from various DJ’s selections. After about 2 hours of eating, drinking, talking, walking and signing up for many raffles you are invited to a fashion show that is done in various wedding themes with models dressed as every member of a wedding party. This is an efficient way to learn about weddings if you have an upcoming one and need tips on all the details. Even if you are not getting married and your friends invite you to one you should just go for the experience and all the free food and drinks as you dance down the aisle between the stalls. Category:New ways to learn and get experience Category:Free food samples Category:Weddings